King of Remnant
by YellingToast
Summary: Democracy? Such an overrated concept. The only real way to rule is to be a King. The confidence to lead your subjects into battle with the knowledge that all will work in one's favor is invigorating. Hmm? What do you mean that there are no more Kings? That there are no armies to lead into battle? There are no subjects? Preposterous. If there are none, then why do I exist?


"**Hey, King?"  
**

"What's up, V?"

"**Why did you do that?" **

"What do you mean?"

"**Why'd you not go with her?" **

"Are you an idiot, V?"

"**What, it's an honest question." **

"You're so dense sometimes."

"**Oh, fuck off King." **

The light in front of them began to grow.

"Dragon."

"**What?"**

"Because of the giant Dragon circling the school, idiot."

"**Oh." **

The Dragon roared in the distance.

"**But, didn't she have-"**

"Yes, she did."

"**Why…?"**

"Because they need to learn this lesson. All of them do."

"**What lesson? You're not making any sense King. Besides, she's my-"**

"I know, and I'm sorry. There isn't another choice. If we went with her, the Dragon would have destroyed the school and then moved to the city. Maybe, it would have activated; maybe it wouldn't have. There's no way we could know. And besides, she _needs _to live. She's their last hope."

The Dragon's screeching became distinctly louder, most likely noticing the scorching light.

**"So...this is it then? Neither of us has achieved our goals, and both of us have left them behind. This-"  
**

"Sucks, I know. Not much a choice now. We had our chance, though. If it's any consolation-"

**"It won't be."  
**

"-we both left some fantastic memories with them. It'll make them cry, sure, but they'll be stronger in the long run. They have to be. We left them to inherit our goal, after all. Funny that the old man's intentions and ours are the same.

"**Not really, no." **

The light continued to build.

"Hey, V?

"**Yeah, King?" **

"I'm truly sorry. For having dragged you here in the first place, letting you get attached, and then dragging you away again. I'm a horrible friend."

**"Wow, the Great King apologizing to a lowly one such as myself. Truly the Heavens are crumbling around us, and the Earth itself is splitting at our feet."  
**

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, V."

The roaring grew louder.

"**I'm sorry King. You don't deserve my assholishness. I'm just...frustrated with how everything turned out. Everything was going great and then-" **

"I know, V. It's fine. Trust me. You aren't the only one who-"

"**No fucking way. **_**Who?**_**" **

"What do owls have to do with this, V?"

"**...Seriously? **_**Her?**_**" **

"..."

"**Oh, Gods. Is this why you never-" **

"Yep."

"**Oh shit. I feel like an ass now King. I'm so sorry." **

"It's...fine, V. I knew it wouldn't work out already with-"

"**Oh, Fuck. I feel so horrible. How did I never see it? I'm so sorry-" **

"V shut the fuck up and listen to me for a second."

"**...Did you just curse?"**

"..."

"No…"

"**Hoooolllyyy fuck. The mighty ruler of all us puny mortals just **_**cursed. **_**If this situation weren't so shitty, I would be laughing my ass off...wait."  
**

"**...Did you do that just to distract me?"**

"You caught me."

"**...Smooth, dude." **

"Learned from the best."

The Dragon was approaching now- maw opened wide as it soared over the broken tower straight towards them.

"Well, looks like our time's up. Can't say I'm looking forward to the next part, but not much of a choice there. Any regrets, V?"

"**No...not really. Maybe except spending more time with her. I'm pretty satisfied." **

"You aren't concerned about the Queen?"

"**Her? Nah, the rest will take of it. They'll see it through to the end. You?" **

"Other than confessing to her? Nah, not a thing. It's been a rocky life, but a good one. These last few months especially."

"Although…."

**"Don't you dare asshole. I know what-"  
**

"If only I didn't have you clinging to me-"

"**Fuck you, King." **

"Fuck you too, buddy."

The light seemed to reach a critical mass. It's intensity slowly began to build up as the Dragon roared one final time.

**"Hey, King?"  
**

"What's up, V?"

"**I'm gonna miss you." **

"...I'll miss you too, Ver-"'

Suddenly, the ball of light in front of them exploded, and everything went white.

* * *

**So...this isn't a new chapter of AotP, and I'm sorry. I've lacked motivation recently, and this story came to me. This will be a prologue of sorts with the first chapter coming...soon. I'm tired of giving out release dates and not meeting them, so I'm just going to have to be vague. Sue me. **

**In regards to the Arc of the Phoenix, I'm not sure when Ch.7 will be released. I have it open in another tab on my other monitor, but I'm just...struggling with it right now. I'll hopefully have the second chapter of the re-write done soon. **

**This story is going to be...something of a Comedy. I hope. I'm sort of...going with the flow on this one. I have several different plot points and ideas in my head and my notes, but you know what they say about enemies and plans. **

**Anyways, enough rambling from me. **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
